Tortilla española Tortilla francesa y Patatas?
by AquaHonda
Summary: Un domingo por la noche en casa de España en la cual Romano tiene hambre que comería cualquier cosa, haciendo que el español haga una de sus comidas nacionales. Spamano con varios insultos los cuales los niños buenos no dirán NUNCA y alguna que otra escena fuerte.


**Tortilla española = Tortilla francesa + Patatas alemanas**

Domingo, 22:36 de la noche, casa de España.

-Eh, España, tengo hambre, así que te ordeno que me hagas algo de comer ahora, maldición.- se oía desde el salón a un siempre malhumorado Romano, mientras veía quien sabe qué en la televisión.

-Por supuesto Roma-chan~- se oía al sonriente España desde la cocina, dirigiéndose a la nevera para poder coger los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Pero, cuando el castaño abrió la nevera, solamente te encontró con unos cuantos huevos y un desvalido tomate que estaba destrozado por múltiples golpes.

"No puedo hacer nada con esto" pensó el español, cuando, en ese mismo instante, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, la cual podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Después de estar un rato entre fogones, llamó a Romano para que fuera a comer su "obra maestra". Todo iba bien hasta que el italiano se llevó a la boca susodicho plato, escupiéndolo y tragando agua aunque el bocado apenas había sido saboreado.

-¿¡Se puede saber que mierda es esto, bastardo!?- balbuceó, aun con un poco de agua en la boca.

-Es mi obra maestra, Lovi-Love, ¡ES TORTILLA ESPAÑOLA!- chilló el nombrado, con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

-¿Y POR QUÉ COJONES LLEVA UNAS PUÑETERAS PATATAS EN MEDIO!? exclamó el italiano, hecho una furia. No es que le trajeran muy buenos recuerdos, que digamos.

-Pero, si les quitase las patatas, sería una tortilla francesa, Roma.- dijo España, con cara de confusión y un poco de molestia.

En ese momento, Romano empezó a coger más y más color por causa de la rabia que sentía. ¿¡Estaba diciendo que la tortilla ESPAÑOLA era una mezcla entre la jodida tortilla FRANCESA y las puñeteras PATATAS ALEMANAS!? ¿Y que más le quieres echar hijo de puta? ¿ Queso SUIZO? ¿Comida INGLESA? No podía creer que él, su _Spagna _lo había querido envenenar con aquellas patatas de mierda…

Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, cruzando sus rojizas mejillas, haciendo que el español se diera cuenta de su error. Sin bacilar, abrazó a Romano, aforrándose a el todo lo que pudo, mientras le daba un humeante y calido beso. Sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente mientras los dos se quedaban poco a poco sin respiración.

Al cabo de unos minutos que, para los dos, se hicieron eternos, separaron sus bocas por falta de oxigeno mientras el italiano, más rojo que un tomate, buscaba una explicación por el cual la lengua del castaño, aún sabiendo a su asquerosa tortilla de patatas, lo excitaba tanto.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que criticar todo lo que el español hacía? Era verdad que odiaba las patatas por todo lo alto, pero España lo había hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo y con todo su amor. ¿Por qué simpre era así, aun sin quererlo?

-Lo sinto, Lovi-love - dijo, en ese momento, el castaño- Creí que, si hacía la tortilla, conseguiría que se te quitase tu fobia a las patatas. El jefe lo siente muchíiiiisimo, Roma, ¿me puedes perdonar, porfi?.

¿Cómo no lo podía perdonar? Se preguntó el italiano. Con esos ojos haciendo chiribías y su mirada penetrante solo podía sonrojarse. Aunque el fuera un gilipollas, el bastardo nº1 y el mayor idiota que existe, se había enamorado de el y tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de esa maldita locura de amor. Además, el era SU España y SU amante. Como el macho papas, el metro sexual, el egocéntrico o alguien le tocara un solo pelo, se las tendría que ver con el y con su mafia. Y, aun queriéndolo y amándolo tanto, ¿ese cabeza tomate le preguntaba si le perdonaría? El muy…

-C-Como no te voy a perdonar, bastardo. Si-Si sabes que yo te a-a…

-Oh, Roma -gritó España, con su cara de idiota sonriente a pocos de la suya, mientras le daba otro abrazo de oso- Yo también te aaaamo~.

-No digas cosas tan cursis, joder.- masculló un Romano sonrojado sin poder dominar los latidos de su corazón.

Siguieron con más besos y caricias que se demoraron hasta media hora más tarde, seguidos por un agotado italiano y un acalorado español.

Pero, entonces, el castaño se dirigió nuevamente a la nevera con cara pensativa hasta que, al abrirla entornó sus ojos al ojiverde, ya resplandecientes.

-Lovi-Love~! ¿A que no sabes qué? Me había olvidado que siempre tengo de repuesto por si acaso… - dijo, mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de tomates, al cual Romano respondió a la idiotez del español tirándole la tortilla de patatas a la cara, mientras se marchaba malumorado a su habitación.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ Es el primer Spamano que hago y creo que me salió bastante bien.

Todo surguió un domingo por la noche cuando de cena solo había tortilla de patatas y yo, que tengo la misma enfermedad que Lovi (sii estamos emparentados jeje) me negué a tomarla, haciendo que de noche no pudiera dormir teniendo esta _fascinante _conversación conmigo misma

A1 -Me aburro y no puedo dormiiiir~¿que hacemos?

A2- ¿Por qué no escribes un fanfic?

A1- Vale :)

Y así es como empezó todo, espero que os haya gustado y escribid vuestro reviews ;)


End file.
